


The Fifth Season

by plisetskyss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Slow Build, Slow To Update, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskyss/pseuds/plisetskyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for mating season again and for young alphas, this spells trouble. Their parents have been wanting them to mate, but does not do so since they have been waiting to find their "the one".</p><p>For omegas, the said occasion stirs up trouble too, as they have to also find their mates. If they do not, they can be imprisoned, depending on how many years the court wants them to.</p><p>These people are bounded to meet by fate but bounded to separate by force. How will they prove that in this world called reality, there's such thing as destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Equinox

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, to start off, this is my first time doing an omegaverse fic, and please bear with me. ^^ Oh and, the point of view is always indicated at the start of every chapter.
> 
> By the way, to not confuse you guys, I changed their ages here. So their ages are as follows:  
> Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa, Iwaizumi - 22  
> Kageyama, Hinata - 20  
> Akaashi, Kenma - 21
> 
> (if ever you see any specific age in any of the chapters, please do remember that I'm editing the fic as i write it. Nothing major though, just the ages. This is just a heads-up so please still enjoy reading.)
> 
> Reason why I'll call every chapter either equinox/solstice, it's because it's what causes the seasons. OH WHAT AM I SAYING? Just enjoy reading guys ^^

**Kageyama's POV**

As the head psychologist of The Omega Hospital here in Tokyo, I have been sent to different prefectures to oversee the procedures of outer counties. Well, my co-workers/friends also go with me, since they work in different departments.

  "Kageyama-san, these are the following files of the five patients that you have requested." A worker told me. So I scanned the files and the last one was really intriguing.

  _Name: Kozume Kenma_

_Age: 16_

_Problem: Does not speak_

_Reason: Unspecified trauma_

 "Iwaizumi! Can you please contact this patient immediately? Schedule me an appointment with him tomorrow." I told my secretary, Iwaizumi Haijime. "Sure thing, Kageyama." He said.

 I don't really require my co-workers that are my friends to call me with honorifics since we are friends.

 So I head back to my temporary house and sleep until tomorrow.

 《~~~》

 Next day, I was really busy with paperworks and patients. "Kageyama! Mr. Kozume is here." Iwaizumi stated. "Okay. Let him come in." I said.

 Mr. Kozume entered my office along with his companion, a small guy with bright orange hair. Is this what kids do now? I thought.

 "Please take your seat." I politely told the two. "So, Mr. Kozume, what seems to be your problem?" I inquired. The orange guy just looked at me then back to Mr. Kozume.

 "Uhh, he'd be more comfortable if you call him Kozume rather than Mr. Kozume." He told me. "How'd you know that?" I asked. "He told me." He answered. "Oh, and it would be rude of me, my name's Hinata Shoyou." He flashed a smile at me. Hinata? Okay, I won't have to call him orange guy.

 "So Mr.-" He cut me off. What a rude person. "Call me Hinata." He briefly stated. "Okay then. Hinata, what seems to be the problem of Kozume?" I asked. "He isn't mute, defiantly. He just does not really like to talk in public, right now and to other people he does not know that much." He answered.

 "So he does talk to you?" I inquired. "Yeah." He said. So I ignored both for a while, since I was scribbling something on my notepad.

 "Okay so I don't seem to see any complications with his problem, but I suggest that you let him socialize with your social circle so he would be able to adjust. Other than that, none. So I expect to see you after two weeks." I said and stood up from my seat and shook their hands.

 《~~~》

 They went out of my office and I rested for a while. Finally some peace. "KAGEYAMA!" This bastard crashed in my office again. "What the hell do you need Kuroo?" I growled. "Why're you so mad? I just wanted to ask about the hottie from your office earlier." He sing-sang.

"What? The orange-haired guy? Or Hinata, I should say." I said. "No no my friend, the other guy." He asked. What was his name? Korime? Kaname? Kozure? AH, Kozume.

"What about Kozume?" I asked. "Oh! So Kozume is his name. Introduce me?" He smirked. "For Pete's sake, Kuroo Tetsurou, he's my patient. Why they hell would I introduce him to you?" I asked. "Ehhh, I wanted to find a mate. Season's around the corner." He stated.

"So you think my patients are your choices on who to mate this upcoming season? What's wrong with you." I sighed. He always does this every single mating season.

He sees people whom he describes as 'hotties' and ask me about it. That's why I always know the answers to his goddamn questions.

"Well, Kageyama. You'll have to find one too, or else, you know what'll happen." Kuroo smirked before he left my office.

What'll happen. The phrase kept on repeating on my head. A mate, huh? Where do I find you?

I just took a deep breath and sensed an alluring smell. I was so drawn to it. It was so delicious. But the smell disappeared from my nose.

 《~~~》

I was strolling through the streets of Miyagi and sensed the similar scent from yesterday but this time, it was stronger. It could be deduced that this person was on their heat.

I lost my senses once I got nearer to the person and immediately bit him/her.

 "AH!"

 Once I recovered, my vision was blurry but I could tell that he/she wasn't there. Clearly, the person left me. Why the hell did I even bite that person? Was I crazy? Now, that person's gonna have my scent on him.


	2. Second Solstice

**Hinata’s POV**

“Hinata, you smell different.” Kenma wrote on his notepad. I immediately panicked after he said that. He’s a keen observer, and notices even the slightest of things around him. “What do you mean, Kenma? Maybe I just didn’t take a bath yet.” I shook his statement off, trying to get past his intelligence. Ever since someone bit me yesterday, my body’s itching. “Well, you would have complications.” Kenma stood up from his seat and and went to his bedroom.

“ASDFGHJKL.” I shouted but used a pillow to muffle it. “Wait! Kenma! What do you mean by complications?!” I half-shouted at him. “Just search it.” He briefly scribbled. “PLEASE! AAHHHHHHHHHH!” I shouted again, out of frustration.

“HEY! IF YOU’RE JUST GOING TO SHOUT, GO DO IT ON A CLIFF!” Our neighbor shouted. “If I had known, he’s pregnant that’s why he so moody. Like we don’t hear him scream every single night!” I complained. “You’re gonna be one of them, Hinata.” Kenma inscribed. “Aren’t you gonna be one too?” I sarcastically told him. “I… honestly don’t know. What if, no one likes me?” He wrote. Oh, I just opened a sensitive topic again. 

“Hey Kenma, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it that way.” I was gonna say something more but then he was jotting down something. “No Shoyou, it’s okay :) I perfectly understand the cruel truth. Anyway, I wish you find your mate, from your smell.” This bastard, he even made fun of me. “KENMA! IMMA CATCH YOUUUU!” We ran around the house, chasing each other.

 《~~~》

The picking time is just around the corner. Luckily, I didn’t get picked for at least, the past three years. Regulations here say that an omega, once reaching the age of 16, is capable of reproduction. Kenma and I weren’t picked since we were 16. He’s one year older than me so he’s 20 and I’m 19.

Elders often tell us too that male omegas are rare but during the past decades, males are increasing as they have been proved to be able to produce more offsprings than females due to advanced technology.

“Hinata-san!” Akaashi was knocking on our door. “Yes? Are there problems?” I opened it and let him come inside the house. He’s one of our few friends around the town. Not that we aren’t friendly with others, it’s just that he’s more approachable than the others.

“Yamaguchi-san informed me that the auction will be casted next week.” He said. “Will they select people?” I asked, nervously. “Ahh you see, that’s not the case this year. The government decided that every eligible omega in town must join, therefore we are included too. And apparently, they said that this will be done every year.” Akaashi finished.

“Is that so? But when is the exact date?” I asked. “Nothing specific yet, but Yamaguchi said maybe on Friday or Saturday.” He said. “Eh? On weekends? Why didn’t they make it a weekday?” I asked again. “Maybe it’s for us to have our mindset.” He replied. “Oh, what about our ever-so flamboyant Oikawa-san?” I grinned. Oikawa is his flatmate, and they live just 2 doors away.

“He’s kinda shocked, since every time he attends the auction, no one picks him so he stopped going. I feel that someone might get him this year.” Akaashi said. “It’s almost six o'clock, I must get going, Oikawa might set the apartment on fire.” He stood up from his seat and walked to the door.

“See you next time, Akaashi-san!” I waved him goodbye and closed the door. I closed my eyes and laid down the couch. Next week huh? I thought. This might be my last chance to live freely in Miyagi before I get picked. “Ah what the hell!” I jolted up from the couch because Kenma had to freaking poke me.

“I don’t really talk but I overheard your conversation in Akaashi-kun. What if I get picked? What should I do?” Kenma wrote. I sighed, “Let’s just wish that the person who picks you is kind and mature. He should understand you.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” He smiled at me before going to his room again.

《~~~》

This is the day. “Kenma, are you ready?” I asked him. “More than ever.” He scribbled. I’m really surprised on how he prepared for this. Normally, I would be the more composed one during public events, but I guess you could say he’s more mature now. I can’t deny it, he’s older than me.

“Shrimpy-chan!” A certain brownette (?) approached me. "Please stop calling me that, Oikawa-san." He's Akaashi flatmate, like what I mentioned before. "Have you guys seen Yamaguchi? I have to ask him something." Oikawa asked. "Nope, I think he was with Suga-san?" I replied. Oikawa just nodded at me the proceeded on finding Yamaguchi.

We entered the institution and signed our names. "Please proceed to the 9th floor and enter the 10th room to the right." The clerk told us. "Thank you." I smiled at her. Kenma and I headed to the place where she told us. Upon arriving there, we only saw a few people there, it's still early anyway.

"Kuroko-san, where are the others? Have you seen them?" I asked. "Ah no. The auction will start on 6 PM, there's still 2 hours left before it starts." He stated. I just brought out my MP3 player and shuffled my playlist. We haven't been living a costly life here, in fact, our money was just enough for Kenma and I to pay for our bills and for our everyday necessities. 

"Hm?" Kenma poked me, I think he's asking something. "Did you bring any books to read?" Was what it said on his pad. I handed him whatever my hand could grab inside my bag.

People suddenly started flooding the hall. Internally, I was grateful since we got here early and were able to grab seats. Not long after, the hall was filled with every eligible omega of the Miyagi prefecture. "Pleasant evening to you all." The host greeted us. "I am aware that you know the reason why you are here. So please make yourself comfortable." He continued. They started picking out omegas for the first mass auction. Since the alphas and betas will arrive later, they started preparing.

"Hey Kenma, wake up. It's starting." I poked him. Right after I woke him up, the alphas and betas started coming in. "Oh! And our special guests are here! To those alphas/betas here, if you want to pick, we already have our very first fresh batch of omegas! Just proceed near the stage and make your bets!" The host cheered.

"And our first male omega for the night! He is Kuroko Tetsuya! Any bets?" The guests applauded. "50,000 yen!" A brown guy said. "100,000 yen." A redhead closed. Kuroko was sold for a hundred thousand yen. The auction continued for at least 2 hours. I don't know if we got lucky, but we were the last ones to be picked. "Now, for our last batch!" The crowd roared, probably because there were still a lot of alphas and only five left? I wasn't sure because from our batch, I was the very first one to be auctioned.

Again, the smell lingered. Now I feel it, it's near me. "Hinata Shouyou! Any bets?" The host added. Lots spoke up, but I can't properly concentrate since I was feeling dizzy. I just took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. "Okay! Hinata Shouyou is sold for 200,000 yen!" was the last thing I heard before the world started spinning and I collapsed

《~~~》

"Gosh Hinata! You are so troublesome! You were so embarassing!" Oikawa kept on ranting. I didn't know why I was here, in a hospital. I turned to my left and saw Kenma. "Hey Kenma how long have I been here?" I asked. "About a day? I guess." He wrote. "What?! A day?!" I exclaimed. "You brat! Are you even listening to me?!" Oikawa's nostrils were flaring. "Shut up Oikawa, you look like a stupid cow that caught fire." Akaashi calmly remarked. We all laughed while Oikawa was still angry but was able to compose himself.

"Oi Hinata, we're gonna leave you here. Seems like someone's getting annoyed." Akaashi told me. Who's getting annoyed exactly? They left one by one, until I was completely alone in the room. "I'm sorry." I suddenly looked to my right and saw, Dr. Kageyama?

"Eh? Dr. Kageyama? Why are you here?" I asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for this long-ass chapter that took 8,168 words ^_^


	3. Third Equinox

**Kenma's POV**

I'm up next for the auction. I don't know, but after what happened to Hinata, I felt stronger? He was the one who was always there for me. They said I could see Hinata after the auction so I want to get this over with. "Any bets?" The host asked. Contrary to the cheers when Hinata was auctioned, mine was quiet. "No bets? Let's proceed to the next omeg-"

"100,000 yen!" A guy smirked. Because no one else bet on me, this guy with a very bad case of bedhair took me.

《~~~》

I proceeded to room where Hinata was brought and saw the psychologist from the check-up. He noticed me and I bowed to him in sign of respect. While walking to Hinata's bed, I can clearly hear Oikawa's rant. The bedhair guy just followed me but stopped and sat beside the doctor. While busy chatting with Akaashi and the others, I was also observing Mr. Bedhair. He seems to be friendly, considering the he and the doctor were conversing in a comfortable way. 

Bedhair turned my way and gave me a slight smile. My eyes widened and my cheeks turned slight pink and I turned away. Although soft, I heard him chuckle. "Is there something wrong?" Yamaguchi asked me. I flashed a small smile and wrote saying, "I'm fine". Yamaguchi continued conversing with the other. I was left here thinking what would our last days together be. I once again glanced at the two alphas but immediately shifted it to the nurse who came inside the room.  _They were looking. How embarrassing._ I thought.

"Who's the relative of the patient?" The nurse asked us. Yamaguchi pointed to me but I shook my head. The pointing game continued for a while until, "I am." Mr. Doctor said. Everyone turned their heads in shock. Doctor just talked with the nurse and we respectively continued what we were doing earlier.

《~~~》

Three days had passed and we were packing our things. The government wasn't able to notify us that we were supposed to go within three days. They had provided us with train tickets. So now we're going to spend our last times together with the our friends. I'm not very friendly but, I do treasure my friends since we were together for as long as I have known. 

"There were no denoted seats so we could choose where we want to sit." Oikawa stated. In the end, we chose the cabin at the very middle of the train to avoid the crowd when going out. The train had started running and everyone got into their seats. Hinata and Yamaguchi were sleeping, Akaashi was busy about something in his camera, Oikawa was listening to music and I was reading while listening to music.

I closed my book for a while and thought of what was going to happen to me in Tokyo.  _What if he rejects me?  I don't doubt that, after all I'm mute._ I thought. The train ride only took 20 minutes since the transit was fast.

I had a hard time waking up Hinata because this guy is a heavy sleeper. "Ah, eh? Are we here yet?" Hinata asked, sleepily. "Yes. Yes we are here so if you don't mind picking up your lazy ass, we could go out of the train." Oikawa said. He's really impatient but nonetheless I would agree. We were the only ones left inside the train. 

After he got up, we proceeded on finding the alphas. They told us that they'll just pick us up outside the station. Tokyo is kinda warmer than Miyagi, considering that this city has a lot of structures, compared to the rural countryside of Miyagi.

We waited for almost three hours. We can't blame them, we were just extra baggages on their shoulders. "Hey miss, want to share a bed with me?" This big guy sat beside me. FOR FUCK'S SAKE, I AM NOT A GIRL. I looked to my side and everyone was sleeping. Ugh, great.

I started writing something on my pad but he stole it. "Now, now miss. Don't ignore me. That's a very bad move, kitty." He smirked as he leaned closer and threw my notepad away.. He was way too close for my comfort. He was about to kiss me when,

"Excuse me, what are you doing to _my boyfriend_?" Mr. Bedhair smirked. 

《~~~》

Right now, I was tasked to clean his bruises. If I had known that he was gonna beat up the guy, I would jump to stop the fight. But no, those sleeping brats stopped me. Out of all things, they do know that I hate blood. Well, asking them to clean his bruises was kind of impossible since their respective alphas picked them up.

"Ow!" He hissed. I bowed my head in apology. Seems like I pressed the alcohol soaked cotton ball too hard on his forehead. He got bruises on his cheeks, nose and forehead. I was halfway done. I already put a band aid in his nose and disinfect his cheeks. He's quite handsome. 

what, what, WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?! ASDFGHJKL. I heard him chuckle. "What's the problem? Your face... kinda look wrecked." He said the started laughing again. I just looked down in embarrassment.

Okay, what is happening to me right now?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the short chapter XD it was this short since I thought adding more words would kinda destroy the feel? XD Idk. This chapter didnt have much dialogue since I know you guys know that Kenma here is semi-mute and does not want to talk to others unless they're his close friends like Hinata


	4. Fourth Solstice

**Kuroo's POV**

"Seriously, Kuroo? You did that?" Bokuto was laughing his ass off from my story. I told him what happened yesterday, when I got into a fight with that old geezer. "What?! What the hell is funny about that?!" I growled. Bokuto and I work together in the paperworks part of the company. Honestly it's pretty boring, but it's the only way for me to produce money. "Have you let the president sign the newest copy of the contract rules?" Bokuto asked.

"There was?" I asked, not knowing. "Yeah. The girl from HR gave a copy earlier, didn't you get one?" He asked me again. "No! I wouldn't ask if I know." I was searching through my stack of papers to see if there was a copy.

《~~~》

"Found one yet?" Bokuto asked. "Naah, I'll find it later. By the way, how are things going for you?" I asked. "For me? Ah, he's quiet so we rarely talk." He stated "Woah, man. Never thought I could see the day you finally can shut your mouth." I commented. "Hey! Am I supposed to be offended or complimented?" He exclaimed.

"Insulted of course." I threw a smirk. Bokuto tsked. "What about you? The cat guy, how's he?" He asked. "Oh, you actually care? He's fine. He doesn't talk though." I replied. "Really? How do you survive then?" He asked another bunch of questions afterwards and I was able to answer them. "Oi you lazy bunch of idiots, the president wants to see you. Both of you." Tsukishima pointed at Bokuto and I. As if he isn't a lazy idiot himself. Well, we had no choice but to go since President called us. "Good morning to both of you." Pres Iwaizumi greeted us.

"Good morning President." We both replied. "Okay so I called both of you here as friends, not as my employees." He started. Bokuto and I snorted. It must be one of his love problems. "It's about this guy I got from the auction." And with that, Bokuto and I were laughing loudly.

"Ugh. I knew this would happen. You guys are hopeless." Iwaizumi stood up and was leaving. "Wait wait wait. We'll listen. We'll keep quiet." Bokuto promised.

Iwaizumi looked at us sternly and started to talk. "Okay so this omega I have, is so noisy. Way too noisy for my liking." "You called us just for that?" I was already snickering. "Just. Shut up." Iwaizumi sighed and continued to tell us his story.

《~~~》

"Who actually believed that the poker faced future heir of Seijou Group of Companies was a scaredy cat when it comes to love?" Bokuto chuckled. "Us." We high-fived. Apparently, Iwaizumi didn't know how to deal with a flamboyant type of person.

In my opinion, that kind of person wasn't really hard to deal with. What's hard is dealing with someone who's very unreadable. I don't even know his full name yet. The only things I know are that he's called Kenma by orange boy and that he doesn't talk.

I might also have offended him last time when I said his face looks constipated. Maybe I should go apologize later. "Kuroo, the HR is calling you." Yaku told me.

《~~~》

"I'll see you next week, Kuroo!" Bokuto greeted me. I waved him goodbye but halted him. "Can we meet up anytime this weekend? Let's hangout." I asked. "Ohohoho? Where though? And you bringing your omega?" He asked. "Yeah. So bring yours too." I replied then walked to my car.

《~~~》

I arrived to the scent of someone trying to cook. Smells a little burnt, so I decided to check the kitchen. Kenma was cooking and didn't really notice me. I walked up to him to see what he was cooking.

"You're cooking soup?" He got startled so he dropped the ladle and it touched his foot. He quickly drew his foot away and washed the ladle then quickly went back to his dish. "The onions were cut way too big and there's too much water. Also, why aren't there leeks? Who even teached you to cook?" Kenma got surprised by my sudden outburst so he scribbled something on his notepad. _'Sorry. This is the only dish I know how to cook. I wanted to cook this for you in exchange of what you did the other day. I'm sorry if its horrible.'_ It said. "It's okay, it's okay. Just go back to your room and do your routine. I'll just fix this." I said.

It came off rather rude but I really didn't care during the moment. Kenma was bowing his head and quickly ran off to his room. I needed to fix this this dish, I'm starving.

《~~~》

After a couple of minutes, I called Kenma so that we could eat. He came to the dining room with his notepad and cautiously sat on the opposite side.

We were eating his soup, after I've fixed it. The atmosphere was really awkward. "Hey. I'm sorry." I apologized, not really knowing what to say. _'It's okay, it was my fault anyway, for cooking the soup the wrong way.'_ It said. Though I can't really fathom clearly the last sentence, I think it said that he always fails in what he does. We passed through dinner in silence and it left me thinking, _"How do you clearly communicate with people like him?"_

God, I think I'm experiencing what Iwaizumi is having right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys! I've finally found a time to update. I just actually wrote in the car. We were going home from a trip to my dad's uncle's place and it was really far from our house. Going back was a long way and I've managed to write under one to two hours, which is a feat considering I usually write a chapter for five long hours XD.
> 
> Anyway, I think the next update will be really soon, since I already have quarter or half of the chapter done. See you guys in my next update and don't forget to leave a comment or kudos! :)


	5. Fifth Equinox

**Iwaizumi’s POV**

Eat. Sleep. Work. I think this was always what I’ve been doing for the past two years. My world was always colored black and white but I was too scared. Scared to step out of my comfort zone. Scared to give new colors because the last time I remember doing that, I got stuck in this black and white world so I thought, “If giving color was that dangerous, I’d rather stick to monotone.” I have never regretted that. Not until now, at least.

As the next heir, I do know my limitations. I also know their expectations for me. Seijou Companies is at its peak now, so when my father passes his position to me, I am expected to make our stocks even higher and produce more.

Except from company matters, my family also expects me to produce the next heir of our company. To them, boy or girl, he or she is the one assigned to take over the company, as long as he or she is the first born.

My family does not know yet that I have acquired a male omega. Female omegas have sought me yet I made no move of courting them.

They only approved of one omega, Shimizu Kiyoko. She was the only heir of Sato Companies LLC. Shimizu and I are good friends, since we’ve known each other as long as I have remembered. It’s only up to that point, friends. We share mutual feelings. Right now, I’m not really sure of it. We don’t contact each other often these days.

A shout from my little sister cut my train of thoughts. “Nii-chan! Mama and Papa are here!” I went downstairs to greet them. It’s been days since I’ve been thinking about it. I’ll talk to them later.

《~~~》

Plates were clattering along with the sounds of maids going back and forth to the kitchen. Dinner was finished and my parents and I were going to talk.

I took a deep breath and started my topic.

《~~~》

“What?! How many times have we told you Hajime? Shimizu is the perfect omega for you!” My stepmother was flaring with anger. “Akihiko, calm down. I’m sure Hajime’s just confused.” Father calmed her down. I sighed. “Father, Akihiko-san, I’ve made my decision. I’m going to keep him and he’ll be my mate.” I said.

“Are you insane?” Akihiko was still angry. “Oh well I guess it can’t be helped. Birds of the same feather flock together. You’re just like your foolish mother.” She smirked.

Father and I were quiet for a while. Mom was a sensitive subject for us. Father just then changed the topic and will talk to me later.

《~~~》

“Are you sure about that male omega?” Father asked. I gave him a yes. “If so, I’d want you to bring him here tomorrow. For dinner.” His tone wasn’t really kind nor harsh.

“Okay then. I’ll head to my apartment.” I greeeted him goodbye and also the people in our house.

Oikawa, or as his friends called him, stays in my apartment for the meantime.

“Good evening, Iwa-chan.” He happily said. I don’t know the thing with Iwa-chan but I’ll let it be, if that’s what makes him comfortable.

“We don’t have food. Sorry! I don’t know how to cook.” Oikawa sheepishly stated. “It’s fine. I already ate in my parent’s house.” I told him.

“I’m going to be straight to the point. My parents want to meet you tomorrow for dinner.” I stated. “EH?! Tomorrow?! But Iwa-chaaan, isn’t a bit too early?” He pouted.

I do not know if this guy is a shotacon or what, but he DEFINITELY DOES NOT look cute pouting. “Even though tomorrow is a weekend, I’ll still be at work until 5 in the evening. Make sure that you have already dressed yourself and ready to go. We’ll be going straight to my house after I pick you up here. Don’t be late.” I sternly explained.

“Okay. Got it.” He saluted and carried a goofy expression. I sighed, this will be a long weekend.

《~~~》

“Oikawa! We’re gonna be late! HURRY UP!” I shouted. I was getting stressed. I arrived late, so I expected he was already dressed but NO. He was still on the process of getting dressed! It’s half past five and he’s still picking his clothes.

A few minutes aftee, he came scurrying to the living room. Exhaustedly, he said, “Let’s go.”

Although I did hear what he said, I was stunned. He was wearing black skinny pants that defined his legs and a black sweater that only has 3 stripes, blue, brown and white with a pair of beige Vans.

“You’re so slow! Let’s go.” I grabbed his hand and brisk walked to my car.

《~~~》

“Good evening Father, Akihiko-san.” I greeted. “That omega seems fine. He has decent clothes and all.” Akihiko commented.

“Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Iwaizumi.” Oikawa bowed. My father greeted him too but stepmother ignored him.

“You just came on the right time. Dinner’s almost served.” Akihiko stated. We all went to the dining table. “Oh? Is nii-chan here with someone?” Mia asked. “Nice to meet you! My name’s Iwaizumi Mia! You can call me Mia!” She introduced herself to Oikawa.

“Hi! Nice to meet you too! I’m Oikawa Tooru! I’m with what you call me.” He shook Mia’s hand.

“Oh okay then! I’ll call you Tooru-nii!” Mia and Oikawa continued chatting for a while until Akihiko decided to ask him some questions.

“Who are your parents?” She asked. Oikawa looked skeptical so I said, “How’s the provincial bra-”

“Kise Yoshino is my father and Oikawa Rika is my mother.” He said. His aura was different from his usual self, serious.

“How old are you?” She then asked. “Twenty two, madam.” He addressed Akihiko so formally.

Another set of questions were answered by Oikawa, asked by Mia and Father.

《~~~》

We finished early and now we were walking to my car. “Mia-chan’s so cute! You guys do not look alike though?” Oikaw asked.

“Akihiko is my stepmother. Mia is her daughter from her first husband.” I answered. “Ohhh, but Mia-chan is young. So just recently?” He followed.

I didn’t answer him. Instead, I opened the car and started the engine.

He seemed to notice my hostile atmosphere so he broke the silence.

“I’m sorry for asking. I just experienced it too, so I’m quite curious on what’s your side.” Oikawa stated.

His words somewhat ignited a feeling of curiousity inside me. What happened to his family? How did he cope up? Why is he so happy? Why am I not happy?

I have to know you more, Oikawa Tooru.


	6. Sixth Solstice

**Oikawa's POV**

Every time I lay down the bed, I still remember the time when Iwa-chan held my hand. He and I aren't that close so I was really shocked when he allowed me to call him 'Iwa-chan'. I don't particularly give people nicknames but, Iwaizumi is hard to pronounce and the sound of Iwa-chan is cute.

It's been about one week since I've stayed in his place, and it's really comfortable. We went to his parents last night, and I can tell that his mom dislikes me. or hates me. Her tone wasn't endearing; it sounds like a teacher who's scolding their students but does it in a calm way.

I don't know why he took me. There are lot more omegas prettier and wiser than me, and I'm a male to be precise so I don't really see the reason. Well. it was his decision, I guess I have to live with it.

《~~~》

"Welcome home Iwa-chan!" I greeted him as he entered the apartment. I'm normally hospitable though today I'm being extra hospitable. "Do we have food?" He asked. I showed him what I cooked. "I just had Italian cuisine earlier, but I guess I can stick with this." I can't really blame myself for only knowing how to cook Italian cuisine because it was the only thing they taught us in school. (Or I just really neglected cooking because eating convenient store food is really convenient.)

"The lasagna's really tasty." He plainly commented. Of course it's delicious! I made it! Though saying it loud seems embarrassing and I wonder if he's complimenting or plainly commenting. "Oh yeah, Mia wanted me to give this to you." Iwaizumi handed me little pink and blue box. "I'm just in my room so if you need anything just knock." He said and headed off to his room.

Is he troubled or what? Oh well, it's not my place to interfere so I'll just go with it~

"Ooh, so Mia-chan gave me a bracelet!" I definitely got to say thanks to her. Just when I was about to go to Iwa-chan's room, I saw him at the doorstep. "Ah! Iwa-chan! If you ever see Mia, tell her thanks for the bracelet!" He was definitely in a hurry so I'll go with the flow.

"Okay! I will!" He shouted then left the apartment. It's me all alone again in this apartment. Back in Miyagi, I don't have that much friends, since they judge me for being an omega. Male omegas were rare, and very difficult to take care of when pregnant. My mom was like that too. He had scars. Scars from protecting me. I lived in a cruel world, inside a happy house. 

My mom wasn't my dad's first wife and he was not my biological father either. He fell in love with my mom after seeing him in the supermarket. Cliche, I know. He was very hospitable and thoughtful. I was wrong. When I was 13, my mom contracted an unknown disease. He died after a few days because the illness had no cure. It was when I decided I'll become a doctor. My father said he'll always support me and I was very,  _very foolish_ to believe that.

He did act on his words, supporting me on everything I did. After a few months, he became more suspicious. At that time, my mom did not inform me I was an omega. She never did and I wish,  _really wished_ that she did because, my world got so fucked up after that.

I started having my first heat, and my dad was drunk. He always was, so I was used to it. Debts were piling up, electricity bills, water bills, and my tuition fee. I worked five part time jobs but then collapsed due to fatigue. I cannot stop, even if my heat got in my way and my dad throw me bottles. I  _had to,_ because if no one did,  _who would?_

I lived independently after that. My dad shooed me away and left me with nothing. I was glad when I found him though. He was always there by my side and always helps me in my problems. That time I thought, Akaashi Keiji is a lifesaver. Akaashi was an omega like me, so we share the same sentiments. We took different high schools though, him Fukurodani and me Aoba Josai. We got scholarships, both sponsored by the government.

One day, Akaashi was working over time and I was going home by myself in the middle of the night. The atmosphere was really eerie, anyone would be defiantly creeped out. That day I had no problems, until-

"OIKAWA!" A shout disrupted my flashback. "Oh, um. I-it's you, Iwaizumi-san." I gave him a small smile. "Is there any problem?" His eyes were searching, like he was reaching put to something I can't really decipher. "Well, then. If you have nothing to do, can you please cook another pot of lasagna? Mia said she wants to taste some." He asked. "Huh? O-oh yeah, s-sure." I scrambled to the kitchen to get things ready.

"I-iwaizumi-san! Can I go to the grocery to buy some pasta? Seems like it ran out!" I said. "Sure." He replied and gave some stuff to me. "I'll see you in a bit!" I waved. I wonder what's troubling him? 

《~~~》

I don't know, but I was really cautious going to the grocery. I feel like someone has their eyes on me. Or maybe a pair? Or maybe it's just me trying to adjust to the hustling streets of Tokyo. The streets never seem to run out of people and the place is so alive. My eyes scanned over the shops and found the grocery. I was able to buy what I wanted to and now I'm heading back.

I walked back safely, thankfully. "Are you new here? I definitely don't recognize you." Some old man started talking to me in the elevator. "Y-yeah. I a-am. I guess." I replied. Why? Why am I suddenly very careful?

"Oh, is that so. Then, would you like to come with me?" He suddenly whispered in my ear.

_Ding!_

Thank God, I'm on my floor. The elevator doors opening seemed to take forever, and when it did, I was able to breathe normally. But the next scene made me lose my breath again. It was Iwaizumi-san who was waiting for the elevator. He was shocked from what he saw. I would be too. The old man was still near my vicinity and I was backed into a corner.

In a flash, Iwaizumi-san grabbed me and dragged me back to his apartment. I was suddenly slammed to the couch. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA BUY SOME PASTA BUT NOW I SEE YOU WITH A GODDAMN GEEZER?!" He was fuming with anger. This was supposed to be pretend, not lovey-dovey. "WHY? DID HE OFFER YOU MONEY? I GIVE YOU MORE IF YOU LIKE!" He shouted then started throwing money to my face. 

"What. WHAT THE HELL! Why were you assuming that I had a  _fucking_ relationship with that old man! If I wanted your  _goddamn_ money then, I should've got it already then left you right? Also, what makes you say that I  _wanted your fucking money?"_ I took a deep breath, "HOW CAN YOU THINK SO LOWLY OF ME?" I wouldn't mind if he was angry with what he saw but, thinking of me as scammer, I wouldn't do that.

"What did you _want_ then?" He stressed the word  _want._ I wanted nothing from him, he was the one who  _needed_ something from me. " _Want,_ huh. Big word." I continued, " Weren't you the one who  _wanted_ something from me?" He was about to butt in but I stopped him. "You were the one who asked me to pretend!  _Pretend_ so that you're parents won't make you marry someone you  _don't fucking like._ What about me then? You asked me a favor, but I do not want anything in return. I accepted but  _is this how you treat me?"_ My voice cracked in the end.  _  
_

He obviously stiffened for a while but made no move. My tears were flowing but I kept my face down. I own my comfortable life to him right now, but if this is how he treats me, I'd rather go back to my old life. "Oikawa, I'm sor-" I ran to my room while he was saying that.

Why? Why must he say that? I'm the one who caused him trouble, I should apologize. All of these got drowned as my world turned black.

《~~~》

I can only hear murmurs around me, but why? I'm at the apartment. Does he have any visitors? I opened my eyes and saw white. "Oh, Oikawa-san, you're awake." A nurse greeted me. "Um, h-how did I get here?" I asked. "I'm sorry, Oikawa-san. It's not something I can tell you, however; you can hear it if you guardian's in the room.

Great, now I'm stuck in a hospital. I don't know why I'm here, who's with me and who brought me here. It can't be possibly Iwaizumi-san, after all, he's mad at me. Thinking back, if it was pretend, why would he get so mad about it? Probably he didn't want the Iwaizumi name to be tarnished. It's beyond imposibble if he was jealous. I only met him for a week and he always comes home later due to work. How can he possibly fall in love with me?

A screech startled me. It was him. "Oh, h-hello, Iwaizumi-san." Wow, I'm impressed. I managed to get that out of my mouth. "A-ah? Ye-eah. Hello." He sat down on the couch carefully. Does he have black circles under his eyes? Must be work. "About the last ti-" "Good afternoon, I'm Doctor Ushijima Wakatoshi. I believe you are Mr. Oikawa--?" "Tooru. Oikawa Tooru." I continued.

"Okay then. Mr. Oikawa. Your guardian?" He asked. I slowly pointed to Iwaizumi-san. "Oh. Mr. Iwaizumi Hajime of Seijou Group. Mr. Oikawa is experiencing extreme stress and fatigue. That is also the reason why he collapsed two days ago." Doctor Ushijima started to talk to Iwaizumi-san about some other things. After they've finished discussing, Doctor Ushijima asked some questions. "If there's anything you want to ask me, just ask." He said.

"If there are none, then I'll take my leave." He went out. "S-so Oikawa, w-when I-i'm out, j-just don't do any chores. I'll send a maid." He said then yawned. I did not talk to him for a while. I was still hurt by his words from the last time. I was about to talk to him, but he was sound asleep. I got off slowly the bed and headed to the couch. I think I did exaggerate on my part. He's burdened by the expectations of his parents and now he has to deal with me.

"Iwa-chan, I'll promise I'll make up to you when you wake up."

Something definitely came into me, but life wouldn't be exciting if you go with the flow. I think I'm just saying this because of him. Because of _Iwaizumi Hajime._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the plot is kinda messy, but through the different POVs, the story of each pairing continues. Right now, I'm done with KageHina, KuroKen and IwaOi. The next two chapters are all about BokuAka. After them, the POVs will shuffle but I'll indicate whose POV it is.
> 
> Anyways, I got this done under one to two hours. I think I've got inspiration that lasts for a long while. Aha. Oh, and if I haven't mentioned it yet. Go follow my tumblr, it's sarang-seulgi-haneul. It's full Haikyuu!! and Kuroko no Basket and other random stuff I reblog. Till the next chapter. :)


	7. Seventh Equinox

**Bokuto’s POV**

Right now, it’s a weekend and I’m staying at my apartment. I think my saliva is already spoilt since I haven’t been talking-  _we_ haven’t been talking for the past four hours. He told me his name was Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji. He was 20, a year younger than me. “Ug- ACHOO!” I sneezed, making the atmosphere more awkward. He handed me tissue, and I accepted it.

He was reading a book, Paper Towns by John Green. I’ve heard some of my co-workers gushing over it since there would be a movie adaptation. I called Kuroo to go to a bar since there was no work tomorrow and it’s a weekend. “Hey Akaashi! I’m just going with some friends, be okay here? Hm?” I asked. “Yeah sure. Enjoy.” He only glanced at then turned his attention back to the book. Quiet as always.

I was going to go to my car but I saw someone. “Hey Iwaizumi! Mind joining Kuroo and I for a drink?” I asked. “Sure. It’s not like he and I talk anyway.” He replied. “Oho ho? Let’s talk about it!” Iwaizumi entered my car and drove off to the meeting place.

“Bro!” We greeted each other. Originally, only Kuroo and I were this close but Iwaizumi is our good college friend so we decided that he also be a part of us. “You know, Iwaizumi has a problem.” I whispered to Kuroo.“Really? I have a plan.” He replied.

《~~~》

“Bro! Oikawa was with some old geezer! How can I not worry!” Iwaizumi was drunk, thanks to Kuroo. He was not the type to share his problems, so it was really hard for us to help him. “But then, if your relationship is just pretend, why do you have to get mad? You should only show your sweetness with him to your parents, you know?” Kuroo and I were smirkimg at this point.

“Urghh! Don’t even ask me! As far as I know, I’ve closed my heart a long time ago!” With that last sentence, he fell asleep. “Iwaizumi as always, so weak against alcohols.” Kuroo commented. “Though I’d like that Oikawa soon. He’s shaken Iwaizumi so baaad.” We both chuckled. “How about you? How’s your omega?” Kuroo smirked.  "He’s not my omega.“ I replied. "Not yet your omega.” He smirked again. “Why are you so interested about Akaashi anyway? How’s yours?” I changed the topic. 

“Changing topics as always. Nothing, I just like to know how you’re coping with him. Kenma’s fine, he just burnt soup last time he cooked so I fixed it. Other than that, we’re fine.” Kuroo answered my question. “Wow, just like a mother.” I commented. “Now that I’ve answered your question, answer mine.” He said. I sighed, this guy sure knows his way around the bushes. “Akaashi’s okay? He doesn’t talk and I don’t know how to initiate a conversation. Well I do know to initiate one, just not with him. I don’t know why.” I shared.

“Wow, seems like we’ve both got ourselves a quiet omega.” He said. “Oho? Isn’t that Dr. Kageyama from the hospital?” Kuroo pointed to a black haired man. We aren’t close friends with him, though we’ve encountered him. We conduct surveys and he provides data. That kid is intelligent, from a senior’s point of view. “Look, he’s heading here.” Kageyama was indeed heading toward us.

“Good evening, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, and Mr. Iwaizumi.” He even bowed to Iwaizumi even though he was sleeping. “What brings you here, Kageyama?” Kuroo asked. “A friend of mine brought me along.” He curtly replied. “Oh is that so? Won’t you mind accompanying us here?” I asked. “Kageyama-kuuun~” Some girls called him. “Sorry. I’ll leave you for the rest of the night.” The girls awe but then went away.

“Never knew that Kageyama gets chased by the girls.” Kuroo whispered then asked the said guy, “Hey, do you take interest in those girls?” Kageyama answered, “Not that much.” Not that much? He must be slightly interested. We drunk the night away to the sounds of blaring club music.

《~~~》

We didn’t have work next day, so waking up wasn’t that hard. (It’s not like I wake up super early whenever I have work.) I smelled food so I hurried to the kitchen. Bad decision, I got really dizzy and almost tripped on myself.

“Are you okay, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi just glanced at me, then went back to the stove. Ouch, I feel hurt. I wouldn’t want a burned apartment though. “Do you have some painkillers?” I asked him. “I am not certain, Bokuto-san. I haven’t looked at the cabinets yet, and I presume you know, since this is your apartment.” He answered. I am not sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

I looked through some medicine cabinets and found some. When I went back to the kitchen, he was done cooking. “I cooked soup and omelette. I used to cook in Miyagj and though it doesn’t look ravishing, it tastes decent.” He murmured the last part but I still heard him. The soup was great for hangovers. “Hey, did you know I was drunk yesterday?” I asked. “I did. Your friend, the guy with fringes above his eyes and sharp eyes brought you here.” He answered.

“Oh Kageyama? I should thank that kid tomorrow.” I commented. “Uh, um…” Akaashi mumbles some phrases. “Huh? Are you saying something?” I asked him. “Does that Kageyama have Hinata?” He inquired. “I don’t know really.” I answered him. “Must’ve confused him.” Akaashi whispered.

《~~~》

I don’t know when I’ve been so conscious about people who’ll be furious when I’m blabbering. Right now, I’m flipping through channels, searching what to watch. Akaashi finished Paper Towns, now he was reading the Divergent Trilogy. I’ve overheard him about wanting to get more books. I think I heard books by John Green and EL James. I can’t comprehend why he likes English books. But isn’t EL James the author of Fifty Shades of Black? Blue or Grey?

As time goes by, I realize that all I’ve been thinking about was Akaashi. Aka-ashi? WHY?! “Is anything wrong, Bokuto-san?” I didn’t know that I already hurled the remote to God knows where. “U-uh. No, e-verything’s fine.” I flashed a what? Fake smile? WHYYYYYYY? “Okay.” He said before returning his attention to his book. Kuroo. Right. Calling Kuroo is the solution.

“Kuroo? Kuroo? KUROO!” I yelled. “What ths fuck do you want? It’s so early!” He yelled back. “It’s 3 in the afternoon. 3 IN THE GODDAMN AFTERNOON KUROO TETSUROU.” I shouted. “WHATEVER. WHAT DO YOU NEED.” He shouted. “YOU’RE TROUBLESOME. LET’S ME THE COFFEE SHOP DOWNSTAIRS.” I told him.

I told Akaashi I’ll be going downstairs to the coffee shop. I know I don’t have to ask permission, but it came to my mind. I met an angry Kuroo downstairs. “What. Do. You. Need.” His eyebrows were scrunched and was frowning. “Can you advise me about love?” I cautiously asked him. Suddenly, his wrinkles were gone and has his serious face. “Tell me ‘bout it.”

I seriously hoped that he would give me some real advice.

Couple of minutes have passed, and it fes like eternal hell. Kuroo was smirking at me. Dammit, I told him not to but he was the only one I could trust with personal issues. It’s the same thing for him too, I’m the one whom really trusts when it comes to personal stuff.

“But Bokuto, you should really observe yourself more. I mean, it’s not bad that you can actually comprehend that you have feelings for him but try to observe it more. It maybe just infatuation. Remember, infatuation only lasts for several days, or hours.” He said. “What about you? Do you have any problems?” I asked. “Not much.” Not much wasn’t a proper answer; I’ll let it slide. If I force him, maybe he’ll lose trust in me.

“Well bro, I gotta go. I remember Kenma’s got some business today amd I have to bring him there.” Kuroo said. “Wow, you’re changing.” I mused. He pat me on the shoulder, “Love is mysterious.” He said then left.

Love is mysterious.

Love is mysterious.

Love is mysterious.

Kuroo is in love? With Kozume?

Did the world just turn upside down with a bunch of back flips?

《~~~》

Going home, I was in a daze. Kuroo gave me real love advice and vaguely admitted he was in love. Sure I was pretty idiotic and shallow during high school but through the years, I knew how to recognize things that were a joke and things thay weren’t. I still kept thinking on what Kuroo told me earlier. 'It’s just infatuation. Not much of a big deal.’

But then if this was infatuation, why do I want my relationship with Akaashi be long-term? Argh, love is so fucking complicated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey um, proper notes next chapter XD


	8. Eighth Solstice

**Akaashi’s POV**

Living here in Tokyo feels really comfortable. Thanks to Bokuto. I’d actually go with someone like him rather than old people. There were a lot more beautiful female omegas than me, yet why’d he choose me? He’ll just make some situations worse. I sighed. I’m having mental battles with myself these past days. Everything was about Bokuto. Bokuto. Bokuto. Bokuto. Why’d he have to be so distractive? To release my frustrations, I started slamming the table. “It’s your fault, it’s your fault, it’s your fault.” I kept on repeating that phrase. “Akaashi! Is anything wrong?”

Stop with those expressions. Stop! You alphas are all liars! “I’m fine.” I turned away from him. “I- uh, am going downstairs. To the coffee shop there. Yeah coffee shop. J-just call me using the landline. Spee-speed dial’s on 1.” He said before leaving. When he closed the door, it feels like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. Why am I like this? What’s so special about him? Nothing, nothing, NOTHING. I’m tampering with his callbook for a while then found a contact named Hajime. Hajime? Sounds familiar.

I decided to call the number. _Hello? Iwaizumi residence?_ The voice was overly familiar. Sounds like Oikawa.

Akaashi: Uh, is this Oikawa Tooru?

_Oikawa: Eh?! Akaashi?! Yeah. It’s me._

Akaashi: Why’d you answer the call though?

_Oikawa: Ohh. This is the Iwaizumi Residence. I temporarily reside here, while Iwa-chan’s figuring things out._

Akaashi: Iwa-chan?

_Oikawa: Iwazumi, Iwaimuzi, Iwaizumi! Got it right._

Akaashi: Iwaizumi Hajime, the heir of Seijou?

_Oikawa: Know him?_

Akaashi: Heard of him. He’s your alpha?

_OIkawa: Not my alpha. Just an alpha who took me in. What about you? Who’s the lucky alpha?_

Akaashi: Lucky alpha? I wouldn't call him that though. Bokuto Koutarou.

_Oikawa: Duuuh. You were so famous in Miyagi to the point that I almost got jealous of your popularity. Most of my classmates actually asked me to give you chocolate, y'know? It’s the same situation for me too. All of the boys in my class were actually asking me to hand you letters and stuff. Well, back to the topic. Why’d you call?_

Akaashi: Well, um, it's awkward to ask you this but, is falling in love a bad thing?

_Oikawa: Wait, wait, wait. You’re what?! in love?!_

Akaashi: Can you please just answer the question?

_Oikawa: You see, my dear Keiji, falling in love is not a bad thing. You just have to be careful to whom you’re gonna give your heart. I’m sure you know what I’m talking about. It’s either that person shatters your heart or tends to it carefully, giving the attention it needs. To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. You can’t be none of it, because you have to be one. You’re destroyed or you destroy. Understand what I’m saying? Mhm?_

Akaashi: Yeah. Go on.

_OIkawa: You have your mate. You have your issues. Your past is your past. Do not drag it to your present because your present comprises your future. That’s what I can say right now. Good luck with your love life~_

Akaashi: Wait! Before you hang up, are you in love?

_Oikawa: Oh no no no no, Akaashi. I still have my scars, I don’t know if you still have yours but I’m not letting anyone in anyone until these scars heal._

Akaashi: But won’t it be better if you had someone to heal your scars? Because I’ve been contemplating, your scars can heal by itself but it takes a long time. When someone heals it for you, won’t they provide you more than care? Won’t they also give you happiness?

_Oikawa: Ooh, I like your stance. But in the end, won’t your heart decide against your will?_

Akaashi: No, unless you can’t control it. It means that you’ve decisioned against yourself.

Oikawa hung up the phone. I was able to breath freely knowing that I already talked to Oikawa. I wonder what Bokuto-san’s doing downstairs. Maybe he’s dating? But I am his omega. No no no, he can choose whoever he wants. Collect, collect, collect, then select. Why am I so affected? It’s not like he committed to me or something. “Hey Akaashi, I’m home!” He greeted me. I welcomed him back. He seems gleeful. I wonder what made him happy. It’s not my business anyway.

“By the way Akaashi, do you know this guy named Kenma?” He asked me. I immediately answered his question. “Yeah why?” “Really?! That’s great then! You’re gonna get along with him!” Bokuto said. He then proceeded to do other things. I debated with myself whether to ask him or not about Iwaizumi Hajime-san. “Bokuto-san, do you know the omega of Iwaizumi Hajime-san?” I asked. Bokuto then turned to face me. “How do you know Iwaizumi?” He asked, face full of curiousity.

“Can you tell me who his omega is?” I kind of answered, but didn’t answer the question straightly. “Look, I don’t know who you fully are, so I can’t give you or tell you anything. God knows you might be some terrorist.” Bokuto said, with a stern voice. Hurt, I turn back and go to my room. Why can’t he trust me with his friends? Why would I be spending my time here if I’m a terrorist? I just feel the pillow damp and lulled myself to sleep.

《~~~》

I didn’t know that his friend, Kuroo was coming over today. I totally overslept, waking up at 11 during a weekend. I think he’s the alpha who has Kenma as his mate. Before I was even able to get out of my room, someone jumped at me and I almost fell. I looked down and saw, “Kenma!” I was grinning at him and he was also grinning at me.

'IT’S REALLY REALLY REALLY NICE TO SEE YOU, KEIJIIIIIIIIIII~’ He wrote on his notepad. “My baby bro is so cuuuute!” I pinched his cheeks. If only Hinata and Oikawa were here. Kenma and I aren’t biological brothers, but I treat him as one. It’s as like we’ve forgotten the alphas, we started chatting freely, reminiscing during our days together and our situations right now. I accidentally told him about my problem yesterday night. '

He’s like Kuroo. You know I tried to make dinner for him once, and he got mad that the onions were cut way too big and the soup smelled burnt.’ He wrote. 'He apologized to me after, saying that he just doesn’t want his food burnt, so I just forgave him.’ He followed. “Do you, perhaps, like him?” I asked. Kenma immediately denied. “Really? As in really really really really?” I asked him again and again until he gave up. 'I like him, a bit. You okay now?’ It said.

“What do you like about him?” I asked. 'He’s kind even though he looks so rough on the outside. Very thoughtful and caring. Sometimes oblivious to what other are feeling but apologizes when he realizes that.’ He wrote. 'Now that I’ve said mine, say yours.’ He continued. I took a deep breath and started. “I don’t know. I’ve been with him for the past week right? He’s caring and all, but he doesn’t pay attention to what others are feeling.

He also doesn’t ask first, just concludes with whatever bullshit he invents.” I told Kenma. 'Did you have a problem with him during the past week?’ Kenma asked me. As an answer, I said no. 'You know, I don’t believe you. I’ll let it slide, for now.’ He wrote. “'Kaashi! We’re going to get some dinner at a Chinese resto! Whaddya want?” Bokuto asked. “I guess some stir fry veggies and orange chicken.” I replied. “Kay!” He answered.

《~~~》

Since they were taking so long, Kenma and I have been talking. _'I don't think judging Bokuto-san just by one action does it. Remember when I almost got abducted? Kuro came to my rescue. So that time I thought, "He wasnt so bad at all"'_ He wrote. I sighed. "You're right but I haven't seen any other actions from him." I said.  _'He asked you what you want to eat right? Isn't that a good action?'_ He scribbled. "Isn't that supposed to be part of good manners?" I asked.  _'You are really dumb sometimes. That's what Oikawa-san told me. But then, if you're not bothered, why're you asking all these questions?'_ Kenma wrote.

"I got offended okay?" I replied.  _'Are you really bothered or are there other reasons?'_ Kenma wrote. "NO! There aren't other reasons!" I half-shouted at Kenma.  _'Then why're you being so defensive?'_ Kenma wrote. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So now I'll give the proper chapter notes. My classes will start next week, and there are other people here in my room. I probably won't be able to write updates for the next months because we're always busy at school even though we've just started. The people at my room though has work on 25, so I might be able to write one chapter that day.
> 
> Subscribe and Kudos ^^ and to see my tumblr stuff, it's sarang-seulgi-haneul.tumblr.com


	9. Ninth Equinox

**Kageyama's POV**

I am a man of a few words. I never indulged in any long conversations, which seemed to be the reason why I don't have that much friends. The people whom I can hold a meaningful conversation is only Iwaizumi-san. 

Given that he is the next heir of Seijou Companies, he is expected to speak knowledgeable things. Aside from that, we both share the pressure of our peers. 

From this, noisiness is something that I despise. "KAGEYAMA! HOW DOES THE THIS INTERNET TV WORK?" Hinata shouted. And Hinata, is someone I despise.

I showed him how to operate the TV because they only had those cable TVs in Miyagi, which does not have features like this. "Woah! There are a lot of channels! Waaahh ~" He exclaimed. "Don't you have those in Miyagi?" I asked. "Nope! They do have this in stores, but I can pay for the electricity and water bills for three months instead of buying this!" He said.

It was my day-off today and I just taught Hinata how to operate the stuff here at my apartment. I feel like I won't be able to rest this day.

 《~~~》

"Kageyama! Kageyama! What's this?" Hinata asked. Currently, we're going around food stalls. He just finished eating okonomiyaki and watame. How could he eat sweets one after another? Won't he get diabetes?

"Kageyama, I'm full. Let's go back." He said. I just looked at him with an annoyed expression? We weren't even here for 2 hours and he wants to go back already? I just dragged him to the car because I can't waste time here.

 《~~~》

"Kageyamaaaaaaaaaaa! Can you please please please turn on the radio?" Hinata was bugging me for the last three minutes during our car ride. I can't believe I got riled up in just a short time. "Can you please shut your mouth? It's annoying." I told him. I glanced to his side and he actually stopped. Silence is really the best during car rides. We were heading back to my apartment, after spending the afternoon eating all those snacks. This day-off isn't an actual off; I have a meeting later.

"Kageyamaaaaaaaaaa can you please turn on the radio?" Hinata was bugging for the past 3 minutes already. Doesn't he ever get tired? He kept bugging me for another 3 minutes until, "Can you please shut up?" I told him. He looked shocked and actually shut up. I continued driving in silence, just like everyday.

 《~~~》

"Hey shorty, wake up." I shook him. I was amazed on how quiet he was during the ride, and it turns out he wore himself out while we were roaming around the area. I have another struggle though. He's hard to wake up and I've tried every single thing to do. Opened the car windows, played with the seat positions and blasted the radio to no avail. 

I was only left with this possibility. As much as I hate this, I have to. I took a deep breath and, "WAKE UP!" I shouted at his ear. "What?! WHere- oh. Good morning Kageyama." He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "It's 5 PM." I told him and walked toward the elevator.

 《~~~》

"From now on I shall call you Yamayama-kun!" Hinata declared while we were in the living room. He was watching TV and and I was packing for my things before going to the hospital. "What? That's sounds stupid." I told him. "No it doesn't!" He stuck his tongue out at me. How childish.

"By the way, I'm hungry. Be sure to get back with food later alright?" He told me. I just remained silent until going out of the apartment. "Just make sure you have food before you go back!" He shouted again.

He's persistent.

 《~~~》

"Good evening everyone. I apologize for calling you at this time. The government has just contacted me with a very important project." Iwaizumi started. Now, I'm at the meeting with the other board members. "The government is planning to pursue a project to have deeper understanding about omega nature." Dr. Ushijima continued. 

"The government wants the results within 3 months. After hearing news from other countries, the government wants to try this project on Japanese themselves. The research states that the omegas were found to have a characteristic in their gene in which they have more capability to carry out pregnancies than women." Dr. Ushijima finished.

"Did they disclose any information about the others? Such as test subjects?” Tsukishima asked. “The government hasn’t said anything about that. If any, we’re by ourselves when it comes to the test subjects.” Iwaizumi replied.

“So who can we get as our test subjects?” I asked. How confusing. “This is just a suggestion, but I’m sure that everyone knows an omega, right? We can get them to be our test subjects. Of course, with their consent. After getting their approval, we can ask permission from the government for this. That’s if they haven’t found any test subjects yet.” Konoha suggested.

Everyone in the room was thinking. “I wouldn’t say that the idea is excellent, but we can give it a try.” Iwaizumi said. “What do you guys think?” Washio inquired. “I agree that it isn’t an excellent idea, but it could suffice for now, with all the confusion.” Dr. Ushijima said.

“Then I guess, it’s settled then?” Tsukishima asked. Everyone in the room nodded and Iwaizumi said, “Okay, meeting’s over. Thank you for your cooperation. May you have a good night.”

 《~~~》

The drive back to my apartment was stressful. After the government vaguely laid down a project on us, we were forced to plan a confidential project. I wonder who I could get as test subject?

The TV at a high volume welcomed me when I stepped inside my apartment. Something smelt burnt, and Hinata was missing.

“AHH!” A high-pitched shriek from the kitchen got me running. After I arrived at the scene, I saw that there was a bowl full of water, rice, and egg.

“What are those?” I asked. “Uhhhh… porridge?” He smiled sheepishly. “What did you do?” I asked. “I tried to cook porridge.” He answered. “You know what? Just go to the dining room and wait for me there. I’ll just fix this.” I told him.

He silently complied and I sighed. _Just don’t let the stress get to you._

After cleaning, I went to the dining room to serve the food I bought before going home. “OH! You actually bought me food!” His face lighted up like a dog’s. “No! I don’t look like a dog!” He pouted at me. Oh, my thoughts might have spilled.

“Hmmp, but anyway, I like the burger! It’s delicious.” Hinata grinned while eating. “Just smile, don’t grin. Small pieces are falling on the table.” I told him.

My dinner went pretty well, and eating well leads to good mood. “Good night Kageyama!” He grinned. Hinata might still be happy from the burger, but nonetheless, if he’s happy then what’s there to worry about?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSSSSSS IM BAAAAACK :D


	10. Tenth Solstice

**Hinata’s POV**

My stay here in Tokyo has been pretty well so far. Kageyama feeds me a lot of food. By a lot, I mean a looooot! I haven’t been able to see Kenma and the others for a while but I hope they’re doing well. I’m killing time when I heard the doorbell. 

“I’ll get it!” I dashed to the door, not caring what Kageyama would say. “Hello-“ I was astounded because a tall man stood at the door. He’s very intimidating and looks cruel. “Is this the Kageyama Residence?” He asked. “Y-yes. If you’re looking for Kageyama please come inside.” I squeaked out. I gave myself a mental salute for being able to deliver the last sentence properly. “Yamayama-kun, someone’s looking for you!” I shouted.

“What- Oh, Dr. Ushijima, suit yourself.” Kageyama said. Doctor? “Hinata, stay put and don’t do anything stupid.” He said and disappeared to his mini office. Stupi-whaa? I just act recklessly but it’s not like I’ll do anything stupid without thinking about it!

I’m just gonna play around the telephone. I searched through his contact book and randomly stopped at a page. A couple of seconds or minutes – doing it, I decided to randomly choose a contact and call it.

So, I got this contact named Bokuto, time to call! Four rings then somebody picked up. _“Hello?”_ Why does the voice sound familiar? I didn’t respond again. _“If this is a prank call, I’m dropping it.”_

“Wait Akaashi-san?” I replied. _“Hm, is this Hinata?”_ The person from the other line responded. “Akaashi-san!” I squealed. _“How’re you, Hinata? It’s been a long time since we saw each other.”_ He said. “I’m fine, Akaashi-san! By the way, why’d you answer? You’re not Bokuto.” I asked. _“Well, the person I’m staying with is named Bokuto.”_  We continued our conversation until I heard Kageyema calling me.

“Akaashi-san, let’s talk again soon!” I said and dropped the phone. “What were you doing?” Kageyama asked. “I used the telephone.” I said, proudly. “What are you grinning for? Did you do anything stupid again?” He asked. “No! I got to talk with Akaashi-san!” I beamed. “Akaashi-san?” Kageyama carefully asked. “Yeah! I was playing with your contact book earlier and I stopped at this ‘Bokuto’ and called! Turns out he was staying with that Bokuto!” I explained. “Okay okay. You gotta calm down now. We’re having dinner.” He said. “Okay!”

The meal was good and it’s almost time to sleep. It’s Kageyama’s day off today but why did he have to deal with work here at home?

*

“But Kageyamaaa! I _literally_ have nothing to do here!” Sure I was kind of exaggerating, but there aren’t really any other things to do here except cleaning (which I’d definitely not do. I almost broke a vase last time.)

It was 8 in the morning and Kageyama has to arrive there before 9 so I still have 5 minutes to convince him. “Hinata I already told you, there’s nothing I could do. Kuroo-san’s house is too far, Bokuto-san’s house is out of my way and Iwaizumi-san’s house is far too.” He explained. “Ehhhh but I don’t wanna stay here!” I huffed.

We continued bickering about it I made a deal. “Fine.” He said.

I squealed before I ran to change my clothes.

*

Uwaaah, Kageyama’s workplace is huge! “What are you spacing out for? Idiot.” He continued walking. I pouted at him, “Excuse you! No building in Miyagi is as big as this.” I told him. “This _is_ the city so it would be weird if it didn’t have big building, dumbass.”

I think it’s only me, but we have been walking for the past 4 minutes. “Are we there yet?” I asked. “Hinata you stay here. I have business to attend to in the conference room.” He told me. “Okay! See you!” I replied.

So, I was left at this room. I just roamed around the room pointlessly. “Oh, this is Kageyama’s office.” I pointed out. I touched his nameplate at his table.

Noise was growing outside so I observed. “City life is surely stressful. I wonder what would’ve happened to me if I stayed in the countryside.” I muttered to myself. “Then you wouldn’t be with me.” Kageyama went inside the room and picked up his other belongings. “Come on, we’re going to another place.” He continued.

“Okay!” I joyfully replied.

*

“Do you have any other songs to listen to?” Kageyama has been playing music from his ‘Best Songs to Listen while Driving’ playlist. “This is the best music to listen to while driving.” He replied. “How do you know? Have you listened to other music?” I sighed. All he’s been playing are old hits.

“Have you even tried to listen to the radio?” I asked. “No. It’s not safe.” He replied. “How do you know it’s not safe?! Whenever Akaashi-san takes us for a drive we listen to the radio and it’s completely safe!” I half-shouted at him. “Don’t talk too loud. I might get distracted.” He ignored me. I just sat back and pouted.

“Where are we going anyway?” I asked, still pouting. “Huh? You’ll know.” He answered. Because he pissed me off, all I could do was tell him that I shouldn’t have come with him. “You’re bored to death at home.” Was all he replied to me.

The ride continued with his old hits blasting through the speakers.

* 

Why did I go with him today, out of all these days? 

I think I should’ve asked him first before agreeing, because now I’m here sitting with him in a seminar about something I don’t understand. I could understand but there are too many technical terms so I couldn’t keep up.  “And now we have the upcoming head of Seijou Group, Iwaizumi Hajime.” The emcee announced.  Wow, even the fanciest people are here. What on earth does Kageyama do?

*

After how many hours, the seminar was finally done. “Do you have your things? We’re going home.” Kageyama said while fixing his suit. “Yeah. Are you sure we’re going to somewhere else?” I asked. “Yes. This is the last appointment I have in my schedule.” He answered. “Finally! You know I was bored to death because I listened to stuff…” I continued rambling to Kageyama though he doesn’t seem to mind.

“Chibi-chan! Chibi-chan!” I heard someone who was saying that. _That couldn’t be Oikawa-san._ I thought. Even though I had that thought, it still continued. Just to make sure, I checked who was saying that and I saw, “Oikawa-san!” I ran to him.

“How’s life Chibi-chan?” Oikawa asked me. “Everything’s well!” I answered, cheerfully. “How about you? Why’re you here though?” I asked him back. “Well, it’s the same as yours. I’m fine and life is pretty comfortable. The alpha that chose me attended this seminar. I’d ask the same to you though. Why’re you here, and why are you alone?” Oikawa looked worried because city life isn’t the same as the one in Miyagi.

“Ah, Ka-“ Oikawa’s facial expression changed when he saw someone storming through the people. “Dumbass, what were you thinking?” Kageyama gripped my arm. “Heeeyy! Let go!” I squirmed and tried to get his arm off to no avail.

“Ah, I’m sorry if this person got in your way.” Kageyama apologized to Oikawa. “No no, it’s not a big deal actually. It is a surprise to see him again though.” Oikawa replied. Kageyama and I walked back to his car. “See you again, Oikawa-san!” I managed to wave goodbye to him before Kageyama completely dragged me to his car.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! ITS BEEN A LONG TIME RIGHT? Right so first of all, sorry if i update so infrequently. School got me like woah and they gave us ton of homeworks. Now that's school done, you guys will be having more updates so stay tuned. See you again :D


	11. Eleventh Equinox

**Kenma’s POV**

Even though Kuroo looks like an easygoing person, he’s actually very focused in everything he does. I do not know if he notices me observing him sometimes. His work also proved to be very hectic, since he’d bring home his work sometimes.

We don’t communicate a lot, but his presence still feels reassuring. He’s level-headed too, although he does act childish around his friend, Bokuto.

I may be silent but I do want to talk to him though. He seems someone who you could hold proper conversations with. That said, I’m bored. I don’t have a new game yet and I’ve already finished my previous game.

I just walked to the living room and found Kuroo lounging around. I poked his shoulder. _‘Thank you for saving me last week.’_ It said. “No problem. It seems like you guys are magnets.” He smirked at me. _Magnets?_  

“Come to think of it, I haven’t showed you around.” He said. _‘I do have enough knowledge of the place.’_ I wrote. “ _This apartment._ I’ll show you around the block so get your shoes and coat, we’re going out.” He said.

I did what he said. It’s getting kinda boring here and seeing the place is interesting.

 

*

 

So far, he showed me the bookshop, café, supermarket, and a department store. Scenery here is surely different from the one in Miyagi. Where’s the game shop though?

“Is there any place you want to visit?” He asked. He might’ve sensed I wanted to go. It won’t hurt to go there right? _‘Game shop?’_ I scribbled. “Sure, if that’s what you want.” He got out of the parking area and started driving to a shop.

“You like games?” He said. _‘It’s better if we don’t converse while you’re driving. But yeah, I like games’_ I showed my notepad to him. Coincidentally, we stopped at a red light. “Yeah. We better not.” He said.

 

*

 

After being stuck in an apartment for the past two weeks, I feel so energized seeing a game shop. “Oh wow, you look excited now.” Kuroo remarked with a smirk. Does he not get tired of smirking? _‘I do not.’_ I wrote. “You do.” He said. _‘Do not.’_ “Do.” And we continued our small bicker while strolling around the game shop.

 

*

 

“Don’t you play this?” Kuroo asked me. _‘I did, but I finished it.’_ I wrote. “Why’re looking at it though?” He asked. I just shook my head. I wanted to look for the second installment of my favorite game but I can’t find it. When I was about to tell Kuroo about it, he suddenly disappeared.

I looked around the store and found him looking at the Sims series. _He likes the Sims?_ I thought. I tapped his shoulder. “Oh right! Sorry for leaving you out there.” He said. _‘You like the Sims?’_ I scribbled. Kuroo looked shocked with my question, but who wouldn’t be? “Well, yeah.” He looked embarrassed. “Are you hungry? We’ve been walking around for a while, so I think we should eat.” He suggested.

He diverted the subject but I’m hungry so might as well take the offer.

_‘Yeah. Let’s go eat.’_

 

*

 

As expected, it was quiet. Well yeah, I don’t talk much and I’m very hungry. It definitely is different here in Tokyo than in Miyagi. If Shouyou and the others eat out, calm scenery is what we usually find but here, it’s always very lively. It’s as if people don’t sleep.

As much as I hate to admit it, Kuroo has the looks. Having said that, almost every girl who passes by our table checks him out. Some even try to talk to him. _‘I’ll just go to the comfort room.’_ I wrote and showed it to him. “Okay. I’ll wait.” He said. I got up and went there.

Those girls weren’t too shabby, so why’d he reject them? Moreover, why’d he pick me at the auction?

It’s his problem anyway, I’ll just live just like I used to.

 

*

 

“You should play the Sims sometimes. It’s fun.” Kuroo said. _‘Laptops are expensive in Miyagi.’_ I wrote. “I’ll let you borrow mine for the mean time. I don’t know how you survive the day just staying here while I’m at work. Don’t you get bored?” He asked me. _‘Used to it.’_ I jotted down.

“Since I have work tomorrow, I’ll let you use my laptop and play Sims. Is it alright with you?” I nodded. “Okay then, I’ll go rest now. Just go to your room if you’re tired.” He said. Before he can completely go to his room, I stopped him and showed him my notepad. _‘Thank you._ _J_ _When can I see Akaashi again?’_

He probably smiled at the emoticon and pats my head. “I’ll ask Bokuto but I’m not sure when. I’ll rest now, good night pudding head.” He smiles softly and goes inside his bedroom.

 _Pudding head?_ I walked back to the living room to watch more movies.

 

*

 

_4 AM_

I rarely wake up at this time but I decided not to sleep since I don’t feel like it. Kuroo and I have separate rooms since he said I might be uncomfortable in staying in the same room with him.

I didn’t think he would be that kind. No offense but his face is scary the first time you see him. He’s too kind to be an alpha, but then again there aren’t any standards of how to act based on your rank unless you let society dictate you.

“Kenma, why’re you up so early?” Kuroo was strectching and yawning. _‘I wasn’t able to sleep properly. What do you want for breakfast?’_ I wrote. “Omurice is enough.” He replied.

Our morning routine is like this. I’d wake up around 5 AM then cook breakfast for him then he leaves for work at 7. For the rest of the day, I just play or watch and eat.

“So, let’s eat!” Kuroo said. I said thanks for the food and started eating. “Is omurice your specialty? This is delicious!” He asked. I nodded. “By the way, about Akaashi, Bokuto said he can drop him off here today.” He stated.

I instantly lifted my head to face him and flashed a grin then quickly wrote a thank you in my notepad. “Welcome.” Why did he seem embarrassed? It’s just a thank you. “Thank you for the food. Wait for Akaashi and see you later!” Kuroo waved a goodbye and went out.

At least this day isn’t as boring as the others. Time to play the Sims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys! :D This was supposed to be posted 3 days ago but I got a slight writer's block so I continued writing the next day. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter >:)


	12. Twelfth Solstice

**Kuroo’s POV**

Since it’s my day off today, I decided to take Kenma out. I feel bad for him since he just stays home all day. “Get you shoes and coat, we’re going out.” I told him.

Why did it sound like I’m asking him out?

 

*

 

Our car rides are mainly silent, because he told me not to talk with him. He said it might cause accidents because he doesn’t speak so we just listen to the radio.  I’m taking him to the game shop, because he requested to.

I’m glad that we get to talk more, because before we rarely did. I wish he’d talk verbally to me; I’m curious what his voice sounds like.

We’ve arrived at the game shop, and he went to the arcade section. I rarely played video games when I was kid because I mostly spent it learning a lot of intellectual stuff.

“Isn’t that what you play?” I asked him. _‘I finished it.’_ He wrote. Even though our way of communicating is unusual, I find it endearing. I don’t want it to be like this though, how can I tell what he really feels?

While he’s looking for other games, I went to look for the Sims. Bokuto let me borrow one of his CDs and I got addicted to it. I bought the Sims 4, just because. I didn’t realize I left Kenma for a long time until he tapped my shoulder.

 _‘You like the Sims?’_ He wrote. “You could say so.” I answered. Time to change the subject. “I think we should eat lunch. We’ve walking around for a while and you might be hungry.” I said while heading to the counter to pay for the game.

“You’re not gonna buy the game you found?” I asked. He just shook his head.

 

*

 

Even if we’re just sitting, it’s still quiet. I hear some whispers around me so I lifted my head to check it out. When I did, some of them quietly gasped. _‘I’ll just go to the comfort room.’_ Kenma scribbled. “Okay, I’ll just wait here.” I watched his figure as he slowly went inside the comfort room.

The quiet whispers were there again so I checked it out again. Some girls were pushing one girl to my direction. I just went back to eating because that’s weird.

“Um, my friends were asking if…” She trailed off. “If?” I smiled. “I-if we could have your number?” She continued. In my peripheral vision, I see Kenma coming back. “Sorry, my date’s here.”

By the time I replied, Kenma heard what I said so I stood up and went out of the restaurant. The air around us now is definitely awkward.

Just take me home and save me from this embarrassment.

 

*

 

“What are you doing when I’m at work?” I asked. _‘Just staying here. Eating, playing or watching. Sometimes I clean.’_ He wrote. “I’m going to let you borrow the Sims. Be honored because I don’t let people borrow my copy of the Sims.” I joked.

 _‘Where do you play it?’_ He asked. “Do you not have a laptop?” I asked. _‘Laptops are expensive in Miyagi.’_ Kenma answered. “Sorry, that was kind of ignorant for me. I’ll leave you my other laptop so you can entertain yourself while I’m out.” I said as I fixed the laptop.

 _‘Thank you.´_ _J_ _When can I see Akaashi again?’_ He wrote. “Oh about that, I’m not sure but I’ll ask Bokuto.” I answered and smiled because he put a smiley. “I’ll rest now, pudding head. Good night.” I told him.

I went back to my room and I just laughed at myself. “Pudding head, really?”

 

*

 

_4 AM_

“Kenma? Why are you up so early?” I asked. _‘I wasn’t able to sleep properly. What do you want for breakfast?’_ He asked. “Omurice is enough.” I said then went to take a bath.

After I took one, I immediately went straight to the dining room. “It smells delicious. Thank you for the food.” I said then ate. “Is omurice your specialty? This is so delicious!” I told him.

I wanted to make up to him for the last time. I admit I did overreact but that still wasn’t a valid reason. “By the way, about Akaashi, Bokuto said he can drop him off here today.” I told him.

I think complying with his requests was one way to make up. I looked at his reaction and he grinned. _Cute._ He also wrote a thank you on his notepad. “You’re welcome.” Why did I blush? “You’re welcome.” I smiled at him.

“Thank you for the food again. See you later and wait for Akaashi.” I waved goodbye to Kenma.

 

*

 

“Hey Kuroo, I dropped Akaashi off before going here.” I greeted Bokuto a good morning. “Thank you for letting him go there. Kenma will be really happy.” I said.

“Are you in love, Kuroo?” Bokuto looked shocked. “What are you saying? Is it bad to make someone happy?” I told Bokuto. “But you look different…”  He said. I just shook it off. “I’m going to my office.”

 

*

 

 I was unpacking my laptop from my bag when I got something unfamiliar from it. “Oh, it’s candy.” I stated. It also came with a note.

_Thank you_

_-Kenma_

 

As much as I’d like to eat candy, I think I should keep this. I grinned while I placed the candy and the note beside the picture frame in my table and started working.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto barged into my office. “Why did you barge into my office?” I asked. “Tsukishima gave me another set of data to encode.” He replied. “Okay.” I said and proceeded to work.

It’s going to be a long day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSS I made it a double update since I wasnt able to post Kenma's chap 3 days ago. This was supposed to be posted yesterday but hey, I got slight writer's block. again. Anyway since it's my summer vacation, expect more updates :D (for the next week, I guess.) (I'll try to write chaps while I'm in Philippines but I will probably post it when I'm back in Dubai.) 
> 
> Happy vacation to everyone out there and to people starting their classes, good luck :D
> 
> AND GUYS, I DIDNT NOTICE THIS HAD 5500+ HITS THANK YOU GUYS :D IT MEANS A LOT <3


	13. Thirteenth Equinox

**Iwaizumi’s POV**

Out of all days, today was the most exhausting one. Summer is fast approaching, and I can totally feel the pressure of taking over my father’s position few years from now.

“Iwaizumi-san, Iwaizumi-sama wants you to go to his office.” My secretary told me. “Okay, I will. Thank you.” She bowed before leaving my office. My office was situated at the 14th floor, so there are less people here while my father’s office is on the 15th floor.

I calmed myself, and went inside the elevator. “’Sup Iwaizumi! You don’t look good today.” Bokuto greeted me. “You know me. See you.” I said and got off the elevator. “Good luck!” I heard Bokuto say before the elevator closed.

My father’s secretary noticed my presence and said, “Iwaizumi-sama’s inside his office.” I said thanks and knocked. “Good afternoon.” I said. “Sit down. I have something very important to tell you.” I did what he said, and sat down in one of the sofas in his office.

“You know very well that you’ll be taking over this company in a few years, right?” He said. “I can sense that you’re definitely pressured about taking over. For now, don’t think about it. Also, now that you’ve got your mate, you should focus on him too. Who knows, you might be too busy to spend time with him in the future.” My father said.

“Okay. I’ll be going back.” I bowed before I went out of his office. Geez, why did he sound like a volleyball coach who took a time out to inspire his players? I got inside the elevator and went back to my office.

***

I’ve been dealing with paperwork ever since this morning. I checked the clock. _1:20 PM._ I guess I’ll rest my eyes and hands for a while. I stood up and walked to my bookcase.

At home, I noticed that Oikawa reads several books, mostly psychological. _Since I have plenty here, might as well bring home some to him._ I thought. Speaking of Oikawa, I called him to make sure he’s not doing anything that will destroy something.

“Oikawa, what are you doing right now?”

_“Aw, is Iwa-chan worried about me?”_

“Actually no. I just wanted to check if the apartment is still intact.”

_“Aw, you’re mean. The apartment’s fine and I’m cooking lunch.”_

“Okay. Make you sure you don’t burn the apartment.”

_“I won’t! FYI I was cooking my own meals back in Miyagi.”_

I could definitely hear him rolling his eyes at me. “If you say so. By the way, you read psychological books right? I have a lot here at my office. I was thinking if you want to borrow some of them.”

_“Sure sure! I have to go now, Iwa-chan! I have to check on the food! See ya!”_

“Bye and don’t burn the apartment.” I hung up.

Apart from the incident last time, Oikawa and I are on good terms. (I hope.) He’s been unusually cheery too after that. I’ll just deal with that when I arrive home earlier. After a few minutes of thinking, I went back to dealing with all these paperwork.

***

_7:30 PM_

Finally, it’s time to go home. I stepped out of the headquarters and the night life took over my vision. Before I was able to walk any farther, I received a text message from Kuroo.

_From: Kuroo_

_Iwaizumi, we need your presence here. There is an (emergency) meeting. (It’s not really emergency but impromptu. You need to come here asap.) 4 th floor btw. :D See ya :P_

Seems like this day just gets longer and longer.

***

“And our VIP has arrived.” Kuroo smirked. Bokuto mockingly clapped. “What’s going on?” I immediately sat down. Kageyama and Ushijima were also inside the conference room.

“Is someone going to answer my question?” I asked again. “Wait for Ushijima to set up his presentation.” Kuroo said.

And there goes my plan to go home early. Not.

***

This is absolutely amazing.

I was supposed to be home by this time but here I am, stuck in traffic at 9:30 PM. I was trying to call our landline because Oikawa didn’t have a phone.

That guy always makes sure that we eat dinner together since he said it gives off a family vibe or some sort. The positive of being stuck in traffic, however, is that I can think and analyze more things.

Honestly speaking, Oikawa is one pretty being. He has a very approachable aura, and physically speaking, he has pretty eyes. I won’t say that out loud to him though, he’ll become noisier at home.

I don’t usually get stuck in traffic whenever I go this way, but it seems like there’s a massive car crash so it ended up like this.

It doesn’t help that the most of the drivers are beeping loudly. _No matter how loud you beep the lanes won’t move unless the crash is solved._ I thought.

Goodbye to my precious early leave.

***

Once I arrived at my apartment, I saw Oikawa sleeping at the couch. “Why are you sleeping there…?” I muttered. I woke him up, “Hey Oikawa, why’re you sleeping here?”

Oikawa woke up and rubbed his eyes. “Oh… Iwa-chan? Why are you late?” He asked. He looks very sleepy. “Answer my question first, Oikawa. Why are you sleeping on the couch? And did you eat dinner?” I asked.

“I haven’t ate yet…” He replied. “Why haven’t you eaten yet? You do realize that’s unhealthy.” I told him. “I know that very well and I was waiting for you.” Oikawa replied while yawning.

“Okay then, let’s eat. It would be a waste if we didn’t eat the food you made.” I brought him to the dining room to eat.

“Thank you for the food.” Oikawa ate slowly because he was still sleepy. “This is delicious. Is this your specialty?” I asked. “Yeah.” He nodded. “Oikawa, if I don’t arrive before 10 PM next time, eat dinner. There are times when I would get off early but I would get called back.” I said. “Hey, are you listening to me?” I asked. He just nodded at me.

“If you’re done, go brush your teeth and sleep.” Oikawa was about to say something but I continued, “I’ll wash the dishes. You should sleep.” He looked at me with an unreadable expression, and said, “Good night, Iwa-chan.” He headed to his room after that.

*

The next morning, I made my own breakfast because he was still asleep. “See you later, Oikawa.” I kissed his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :) For the next chapters, I'm planning on making it longer because the chapter seems to stop at 1k words. ;( Anyway, I had slight writer's block, which is why this was late. 
> 
> OH GUYS BTW, feel free to talk to me at my tumblr (nxshinoya). I wanna talk to you guys because my summer vacay is kinda quiet XD


End file.
